How to Fight a Treacherous
by Kiyosaisei Ichimaru
Summary: When the movie meets the book- well, that's when things get interesting. ToothlessxHiccup on the movie side only. Takes place after Toothless Love, but stands alone.
1. Chapter 1

There were storms… and there were _storms_.

The Isle of Berk was a very wet and rainy place. It was not in any way unusual that there was a thunderstorm in the sky over the island. As such, the Vikings of Berk went about their business. Some were heading out to do some hunting with their hunting dragons, others were riding out to herd some reindeer, or sheep. The dragons voiced complaints about being made to work in the storm that were ineligible to humans, but all in all no one paid any mind to the storm.

Today was another Advanced Rudery lesson for the young Vikings in the Pirate Training Program. Inside the Great Hall everyone was waiting for their teacher, Gobber the Belch, to arrive, and in one corner, furthest from the entrance- and from Snotface Snotlout and Dogsbreath the Duhbrain- were Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and his best friend Fishlegs. The two were petting their dragons and peering through a hole a riding dragon had broken in the wall.

"Wow. The rain is really coming down hard, Hiccup." Fishlegs exclaimed, all the while sniffling.

"Yeah. We don't usually have rain this strong at this time of year." Hiccup agreed, pausing in pampering his tiny Common or Garden Dragon, Toothless.

**"T-T-Toothless no like it. I-i-issa too cold. Issa too w-wet."** Toothless complained, peering around his human to get a good look at the sky.

Yes, it was a normal day in Berk. Until the storm became a _storm_.

Suddenly, the sky began to light up with bursts of flames. Several silhouettes could be seen after each flash. Then, with all of Berk watching, there was an impossibly loud shout followed by several roars.

"HICCUP!"

The trainees, who had gathered to watch what was happening, turned to look at Hiccup, standing in the corner with Fishlegs, and then back at the sky.

Moments later several large dragons had landed outside the Great Hall, and a great crash could be heard.

Instantly, Hiccup tried to identify the dragons. One of them had a large head and scales colored blue and yellow. A large yellow eye stared at the Vikings. Hiccup quickly determined that the dragon was a Nadder- a very, very large Nadder. The next was a Gronkle of a muddy-brown color, which was glaring at any Viking that met it's gaze. Hiccup was surprised- this Gronkle did not seem to be dim at all. Following the Gronkle there was a slimy-green dragon with two heads, and then an enormous Nightmare. It was blood-red with darker flame-like markings.

And all of the dragons had a rider on their back.

"How is he?" The call came from a blond girl holding an axe. The girl was the rider of the Nadder, and looked extremely fierce.

"He's fine, Asty! But… Well, his leg is gone." The voice came from within the circle of dragons, and was accompanied by a sword being raised into the air and shaken around, causing all of the dragons to move away, "Eh, sorry guys!"

The sword was lowered, and the dragons calmed. The riders, however, did not.

"Don't call me 'Asty', Camicazi!" The blond girl snapped, jumping off the back of her Nadder. She was joined by a cheerful looking blond with tangled hair and a rather large chest within moments.

"Fine, fine. Astrid. If we fight, the dragons'll get angry." The tangle-haired girl looked over the crowds of curious, weapon-wielding Vikings and whistled, "Wow… 'Legs, do you still have your hammer?"

The rather fat boy on top of the Gronkle nodded and called over, "Yes, I have it. I hope I don't have to use it."

The boy strapped to the horns of the Nightmare called over, "Don't worry about a thing! _I'll_ protect everyone!"

All heads focused on the boy, and then all the dragons were laughing just as hard as their riders; all except for the Nightmare and it's rider.

"What's so funny? Astrid, c'mon! Stop laughing!"

"Sorry, sorry. All of us will fight; only one of us needs any protection, and he has the best protection of all." The first blond girl, the one apparently named Astrid, apologized from behind a snort, before turning to face the Viking who had just stepped through the crowd to see what was happening.

Hiccup watched in wonder at what happened next.

"Who are you?" Boomed Stoick the Vast, Terror of the Seas, Highest Chief of the Tribe of the Hairy Hooligans, O Hear His Name and Tremble, Ugh, Ugh.

Instantly, all of the riders were looking at Stoick.

The first to answer was the Nadder-rider, "I am Astrid the Deadly, and this is my Nadder, Spikestorm."

The Nadder grumbled, **"Don't you _dare_ even think of harming my Astrid, human!"**

She gestured to the blond next to her and the tangle-haired girl stepped forward, "I'm Camicazi, Hope and Heir to the Tribe of the Bog Burglars! Hello!"

A golden dragon that Hiccup instantly recognized as a Mood Dragon shoved between the other dragons of the circle and snorted, "And I am Stormfly of the Mood Dragons."

The golden dragon lowered her head to right over Camicazi's smiling face and a glint appeared in their eyes. Hiccup instantly knew this Camicazi was different than the one he had met at the Roman sinister Fort Sinister. She didn't sound full of herself. Just cheerful.

There was a click, and all eyes were on the next dragon, waiting for their introduction. The large boy with blond hair patted his Gronkle and glared at the group surrounding them, shouldering his hammer, "I am Fishlegs the Ugly! And this my Gronkle, Horrorcow."

The Gronkle simply continued to glare without saying anything.

The unidentified twin-headed dragon stepped forward next, and the two on its head grinned down sinisterly. The one of the left spoke first, "I'm Tuffnut the Terrible. And these," He patted the head he was sitting on and a small, bright red dragon that looked a lot like a Common or Garden Dragon swooped from where it was unnoticed on the ground to land on the helmet of the rider, "Are Saw and Chomp."

The rider on the right head rolled her eyes and shouted out her own introduction, "_I'm_ Ruffnut the Hideous. This is Bone. Bone-N'-Saw is a Zippleback."

Cutting them off was the sound of feet landing on the ground.

"I'm Snotlout the Monstrous!" Shouted the boy who had been riding the Nightmare, "And this," The Nightmare lit up in flames and the boy grinned, "Is Fireworm the Monstrous Nightmare!"

All of the other riders sighed, and the dragons rolled their eyes at the show-off motions of the two. That was too well timed to be done by anything except practice.

**"What the- Fireworm! Stop that! If you burn my Hiccup…"** Snarled Dragonese cut through the awed silence created by the moves of Snotlout the Monsterous and Fireworm. Instantly the flames died.

**"Of course, O Great Deathly Storm."**

Stepping to the front of the circle came a bulky man with a gray mustache. He was missing a hand, which was replaced with a hammer, and a leg.

"Sorry 'bout that. Snotlout! No show'n off! This isn't the time or place for that!" The man looked at Stoick the Vast and frowned, "Ah, I'd be Gobber the Blacksmith. I'm in charge of this lot, for now."

A yellow dragon identical to the red one on Tuffnut's helmet flew from the circle and landed on the shoulder of Gobber the Blacksmith with a meaningless screech behind him, "Ah, and this would be Crispy. He's the Chief's Terrible Terror. I-"

Gobber was cut off as a high-pitched whistle filled the air and the dragons and teenagers all stepped aside as quickly as they could. Gobber too moved aside, just in time to avoid the blue blast of flame that missed Toothless by inches, causing the Common or Garden- who had been trying to sneak out to see what was in the middle of the circle- to fly back to Hiccup as fast as he could.

**"If you harm him…"**

Hiccup by now was extremely curious. He had heard this voice twice now, once to scold the large Nightmare, and the other in threat to his own dragon.

"Toothless… Calm down. We don't need to be attacked!"

Every last trainee froze as through the circle they could just see a boy leaning on a salamander-like, pitch-black dragon with acid greed eyes. The boy had russet red hair and only one leg.

"I'm Hiccup the… ugh… Dragon Master." The boy continued with his title as Crispy the Terror swooped down and was snapped at by the black dragon, "And this…"

The black dragon's eyes scanned the crowd, landing on the large group of trainees.

"Is Toothless."

* * *

-Dragon Names-

Deathly Storm- Night Fury  
Bug Eyes- Terrible Terrors  
Spike Blasts- Deadly Nadders  
Full Flames- Monstrous Nightmare  
Tiny Wings- Gronkles  
Twin Heads- Horrible Zipplebacks

**Bold** is Dragonese.

I hope you like this. The pairing is the same as Toothless Love- ToothlessxHiccup. Of course, that will come later, and only applies to the **movie** dragons. This chapter is longer than the others will be; I wanted to get all the introductions in.

How To Train Your Dragon is copyright of Disney and Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell. In other words...

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon**


	2. Chapter 2

The flock of strangers had arrived a day ago, and the adults were still talking, leaving all of the trainees to do as they pleased. It was an uncommon occurrence- usually there was at least _some_ form of supervision, to prevent them from killing each other. Today, there was nothing but the nearly-empty Great Hall, seventeen teenage Vikings, and four Heroes in Training curious enough to brave the Great Hall.

There had been attempts yesterday to bring the dragons the teenagers had arrived with to the stables with the riding dragons, but all attempts had been useless. Approaching Spikestorm had only wound up with spikes being driven into the ground at their feet and curses being shouted by the Nadder in Dragonese. Getting within even six feet of Stormfly caused the mood dragon to turn black and start snarling as she coiled herself around her rider. Horrorcow the Gronkle had the habit of becoming a dead weight that no one could move in the least. Bone-N'-Saw was too difficult for anyone to approach. One head breathed gas, and the other sparked, and it took a minor fire in someone's beard before anyone got the message that it would not be removed from it's humans.

Surprisingly, Chomp and Crispy were also very difficult. They had been yelled at- after all, that was how the hunting dragons were dealt with. Then they had simply narrowed their eyes and breathed a jet of flame. Attempts following that had resulted in mauled faces, and laughing teenagers.

But nothing compared to the reactions of the Nightmare and the black dragon. The Nightmare had been angry at the sight of weapon-wielding Vikings approaching, and had set herself on fire. Then, anyone who got close was tossed away as though it were nothing. No one laughed at this, however. It got worse the more they tried, and eventually the Nightmare's rider had shouted at everyone to stop. The teen dropped his weapon to the ground, and raced over to the skinny boy who had introduced himself simply as 'Hiccup'. Minutes later, the black dragon was supporting the smallest teenager in front of the Nightmare, and the boy had a completely calm dragon under his hands.

_"Don't just keep approaching her. You're lucky she didn't kill you."_

The black dragon no one even got close to. The one person who tried had been given disbelieving looks by everyone who had fallen from the sky. Then, the black dragon had promptly tossed him away as though he were a toy. One comment about the dragon feeling merciful kept anyone else from trying. If that was merciful, no one wanted the dragon agitated.

Now the teens and their dragons were living in the Great Hall, talking nonstop.

"Cazi, please don't have Stormfly- Oh, never mind."

"Sorry, Astrid."

"So, how did we get here?"

"How would any of us know. Stupid."

"Take that back!"

"Make me!"

"Uh… guys…"

"Go Tuff!"

"Don't encourage them, Snotlout!"

**SMACK**

"OW! Fine, fine!"

"Guys…"

"Oh, so _now_ you believe it's a birthmark!"

"Like Hel that's a birthmark! That's a tattoo! I was talking about your ugly face!"

"Oh, you're asking for it!"

"GUYS!"

The Hooligan Novices watched the group go quiet and look at the fat blond boy who had introduced himself as 'Fishlegs'.

"Thank you! But shouldn't we be talking about what we should do? I mean, they want to put us in the Pirate Training Program while we're here! Even Hiccup!"

The group paled, and several of the dragons crooned worriedly, looking over at the sleeping red-head, who was being held possessively by his dragon. Hiccup was _not_ a fighter. He was a peace-maker, and on top of that was only good with weapons when he was in a forge, fixing or creating them. He was a blacksmith, not a warrior. Trying to put Hiccup in the Pirate Training Program… it was a terrible idea! But not even Gobber had been able to convince Stoick the Vast to give in and let the teen stay in the village.

"Yeah, I place a bet on five minutes before he almost cleaves off Ruffnut's head. Again."

"I place a bet on one minute!"

Astrid sighed, seeing that despite Fishlegs trying to get them to think of a solution, placing bets on their friend was all that would get done. Even if Toothless looked annoyed by the fact, "On the axe, I agree with Tuffnut. But if they give him a sword, I agree with Snotlout. If they give him a bola, not even a minute. More like five seconds before he winds up completely tangled in it. If he doesn't accidentally knock out Gobber first."

Camicazi smirked knowingly, "I match Astrid. But if they let him choose his own weapon, I place a bet that he'll be amazing with it!"

Stormfly purred, "Listen to Camicazi. She knows all."

Camicazi then frowned, "Still… Hiccup isn't much of a fighter. Forcing him into the Pirate Training Program isn't a good idea. Besides, he's much happier in the forge!"

Astrid nodded her agreement.

It was watching this that Snotface Snotlout had an idea. He motioned to Dogsbreath and strutted confidently into the hall. Fishlegs and Hiccup had to scramble to keep up, already having been bullied into staying with the two stronger novices today. The two, while thinking this group must be a group of wimps, despite the rather impressive dragons, still felt they needed to show that they were the strongest trainees around.

Hiccup and Fishlegs just had a bad feeling about this…

And that bad feeling was confirmed when Snotlout shouted at the group of apparent-counterparts- if Old Wrinky was correct- with more pride than he had a right to, "We challenge you to a hunting with bows-and-arrows competition!"

The other Hiccup had just woken up in time to hear this, and the answer that followed. Astrid had stated, with all clarity, "Fine! You're one captain, and our Hiccup is another!"

"What?"

* * *

-Dragon Names-

Deathly Storm- Night Fury  
Bug Eyes- Terrible Terrors  
Spike Blasts- Deadly Nadders  
Full Flames- Monstrous Nightmare  
Tiny Wings- Gronkles  
Twin Heads- Horrible Zipplebacks

**Bold** is Dragonese.

The pairing is the same as Toothless Love- ToothlessxHiccup. Of course, that will come later, and only applies to the **movie**.

How To Train Your Dragon is copyright of Disney and Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell. In other words...

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon**


End file.
